


Jisung Gets a Lip Piercing

by softlyuwujin



Series: Weed Fics 🥵 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Piercings, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Chan and Changbin think Jisung would look good with a lip piercing, so they take him to get it done.





	Jisung Gets a Lip Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. YEs half of this is 3racha smoking weed
> 
> 2\. Jisung is kind of me in this situation (asthma, bad at smoking, coughed in my friend’s mouth while we were shotgunning—)
> 
> 3\. Everything Jisung says at the piercing place is pretty much exactly what I said last Friday when I got my lip pierced

“Ya know, Jisung, you would look really good with a lip piercing” Changbin said out of nowhere, blowing smoke out of his mouth impressively. Jisung sputtered embarrassingly, his face heating up several shades of bright red as he watched Chan lazily light the bowl and inhale expertly. 

 

“Yeah, Binnie’s right, Sung, you’d look  _ hot” _ Chan smiled at him after finishing his hit, the smoke floating from his mouth. He handed the piece to Jisung, who took it shyly. They’d been smoking for the past forty or so minutes and Jisung was already starting to feel the effects. He brought the bowl to his lips and flicked the lighter to the almost empty bowl. He kind of felt bad because he knew he was wasting most of Changbin’s weed taking such shitty hits, but he couldn’t control his bad lungs and annoying asthma. Changbin was rich anyways.

 

“Thanks I guess?” Jisung tried to thank them, but ended up choking on the smoke in the process. His friends always talked with the smoke still in their throat without coughing, but Jisung wasn’t there yet. He had only been smoking weed with them for a little over a year, but his lungs still weren’t used to it, and he was still a lightweight, or a  _ pussy _ as Changbin put it. 

 

“You good there, mate?” Chan laughed out as Changbin took the bowl from Jisung’s hand, smoking the last bit before blowing the ashes out. 

 

“Water” Jisung strangled the word out of his mouth. His throat was dry and it felt like it was closing in on him. “ _ I need it, I need it.” _

 

“You sound like Spongebob, shut up” Changbin tried to tease, throwing the water bottle at Jisung’s head, and Chan bursted out in laughter. Changbin couldn’t contain his giggles and neither could Jisung, so they all broke out into a fit as Jisung tried to sip the drink. 

 

“I’ll pack it” Chan offered once they’d calmed down. Changbin glared at him, but it wasn’t hateful. 

 

“You know I hate the way you pack the bowl, dumbass” Changbin scoffed, opening the container he kept his good kush in.

 

“Wait, hyung, can we use the bong?” Jisung piped up, gaining Changbin’s attention. Chan let a slurred, “ooo yeah” escape his mouth, making Changbin glare at him  _ again.  _

 

“What, so Chan can spill the fucking bong water all over my bed again? No way in hell” Changbin shook his head. Jisung pouted and Chan shrugged, only looking half guilty. “Besides, Sungie, your lungs can barely handle the bowl. The bong will kill you.”

 

“I have my inhaler” Jisung whined, but Changbin still shook his head, bringing the now-packed bowl to his lips. 

 

“Hey you can’t take two hits in a row! It’s my turn, you cunt!” Chan whined, but Changbin just waved him off and took the hit anyway. He blew the smoke in Jisung’s face, making the younger blush and close his eyes. “Jisungie do you wanna shotgun?”

 

“Huh?” Jisung tilted his head in confusion. He wasn’t very familiar with marijuana lingo. Chan shushed Changbin when he tried to explain to the youngest. 

 

“I’ll show you. Inhale when I blow the smoke out, okay?” Chan smiled, taking the weed from Changbin and taking a relatively small hit, keeping in mind that Jisung’s lungs sucked ass. He kept the smoke in his lungs, placing the bowl on the bed before cupping Jisung’s chubby cheeks in his hands and leaning in, their lips barely touching as he pushed the smoke out of his mouth with his tongue and into Jisung’s. The younger inhaled like he was supposed to, but felt himself leaning in involuntarily. As soon as their lips fully met, the smoke filled Jisung’s lungs the wrong way, causing him to cough into Chan’s mouth. The eldest pulled back quickly.

 

“Hyung I’m so sorry!” Jisung coughed. Changbin was laughing his ass off beside him. 

 

“Okay, that did not go the way I expected” Chan chuckled awkwardly, giving Jisung’s back a few pats. “It’s fine, Sung.”

 

“Lemme show you how this shit works” Changbin said around a few giggles, picking up the bowl, but Chan snatched it out of his grasp.

 

“Uh-uh, Mr. I-Take-Two-Hits” Chan stuck his tongue out at him, taking a long hit before pulling Changbin close, fully connecting their lips. Jisung thought they had to have done this multiple times with each other before. He watched them kiss fervently and Changbin let the smoke blow out of his nose as they kept kissing. The sight was  _ hot _ .

 

“ _ Wow” _ Jisung muttered after the other two parted. Chan smiled lazily at the youngest.

 

“You wanna try with Binnie?”

 

“But Binnie takes huge ass hits” Jisung pouted, but he wanted to do it. He really wanted to kiss Changbin. He didn’t know if it was the weed fogging his mind or if he really just wanted to kiss both of them.

 

“You take the hit then. Blow it into my mouth” Changbin said, licking his own lips and handing Jisung the bowl. Jisung blushed, but brought it to his mouth anyways.  _ He could do this, he could kiss Changbin. _

 

“Your hands are shaking” Chan teased, taking the bowl and lighter from Jisung. “Here I’ll light it for you. It’ll be easier to take a hit and then shotgun with Binnie when you’re not holding the bowl.”

 

“O-Okay” Jisung blushed at the thought of kissing Changbin, even if it was just to blow a little bit of weed smoke into his mouth. Chan put the mouthpiece to Jisung’s lips, covering the carb with his thumb, and lit the weed, letting Jisung pull off when he’d inhaled enough. Jisung quickly smashed his lips onto Changbin’s. It was messy and Jisung didn’t really know where to put his hands, so he was glad when Changbin took the lead, tilting his head so their lips slotted together easier. Changbin sucked the smoke from Jisung’s mouth, and pulled him closer by gripping his hips roughly. Jisung squeaked into Changbin’s mouth, now on the older boy’s lap, and it was all getting too much for him. Jisung pulled away hesitantly and looked away with a heavy blush. 

 

“That felt nice” Changbin said slowly. Jisung looked down at him, still in his lap, and saw that he was smiling and also blushing with half open eyes.

 

“I love you, hyung” Jisung giggled, pressing a brief kiss to the side of Changbin’s mouth before climbing off of his lap. Then he kissed Chan too, so he wouldn’t feel left out.

 

===

 

Jisung really didn’t think much of it back then when Changbin and Chan had told him he should get a lip piercing, yet he found himself in a tattoo and piercing shop at four in the afternoon on a Friday. He had just finished signing the papers, stuff about if the piercing got infected he can’t sue or if he happened to be allergic to the metal the piercer isn’t held responsible. Now he was just waiting for the young woman ahead of him to finish getting her bellybutton pierced.

 

“Hey, Sungie, you good there?” Chan asked worriedly. Jisung looked up at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t even noticed how his leg was practically  _ vibrating _ in anxiety. He put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. 

 

“I’m freaking out a bit” Jisung gave a fake smile. Changbin scooted closer to him.

 

“You don’t have to do this today, you can back out if you’re not ready” Changbin assured him, but Jisung was already shaking his head. 

 

“No, I’ve been wanting to do this” Jisung said shakily. “Can you guys hype me up?”

 

“You can do this, Jisung!” Chan said.

 

“Yeah, you’re not a pussy” Changbin smiled, making Jisung laugh a little. And before Jisung knew it, an older woman was kneeling in front of his chair. His anxiety levels rose.

 

“Hey there, do you have any questions before I take you to the back?” she asked with a smile.

 

“Um, is it gonna hurt?” Jisung asked, tearing up just thinking about it. 

 

“Hmm, have you ever bit on your lip  _ really _ hard?” She asked, and Jisung nodded. “It’s like that pretty much.”

 

“Oh, okay” Jisung felt a little more relieved. He stood up, along with Chan and Changbin, and the lady led them to the back and made Jisung sit in a chair.

 

“Alright, here’s some mouthwash, swish for twenty seconds” she ordered, handing him a small plastic cup filled with neon blue liquid. Jisung took it with shaky hands and tipped it back, swishing for only five seconds before spitting it back into the cup and handing it to the lady. 

 

“Jisung was that even twenty seconds?” Chan laughed, and Jisung blushed in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really nervous” he mumbled apologetically to the piercer. She chuckled and grabbed the clamp and a marker. First she marked a dot on the left side of Jisung’s bottom lip where he pointed to, and then she clamped his lip. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Wait are you gonna hit an artery?” Jisung asked hurriedly, his voice slurred and coming out weird from the clamp pulling down his lip. 

 

“Now why would I do that?” she scoffed playfully, and it didn’t help Jisung’s nerves whatsoever. He was panicking  _ bad _ , and he really wanted to back out, but he had to prove that he wasn’t a pussy. “Take a deep breath for me, okay?”

 

“Okay” Jisung whined sadly, taking in a deep breath like the woman told him to. And then the needle was piercing through the skin of his bottom lip and tears were nearly falling from his eyes. That did  _ not _ feel like he was biting on his lip really hard. It felt  _ so _ much worse than that. It was all a blur as the lady put in the stud and then screwed on the jewel, finally letting go of his lip. He looked towards Chan and Changbin with a painful smile before falling back on the chair, nearly passing out from coming down from the adrenaline high. He could hear his friends (or boyfriends really) laughing at him while the piercer asked if he was alright. He felt like he just smoked a million blunts.

 

“You good there, Sung?” Changbin asked, helping him off the chair. 

 

“Th-thank y-you” Jisung stuttered and slurred at the piercer, causing her to laugh too. Jisung didn’t think it was funny. Changbin ended up paying for most of the cost, and Chan payed the $10 for the mouth rinse. They both helped Jisung out of the shop and to the car. And when they got back to Changbin’s house, they gave him medicine and ice chips, and put on a movie while Chan rolled a blunt for them to smoke.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed,, I know it was different than what I normally write sjdhdjdj 
> 
> Also lemme know if there’s mistakes bc I’m stoopid
> 
> Also my lip fucking hurts still


End file.
